ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dylan Daniels
Dylan Daniels (born Dylan Smith on October 31, 1972 in Greensboro, North Carolina) better known by his ring name Dylan Daniels is a second generation American professional wrestler currently making appearances for WARPED Wrestling. He is the son of Dean Daniels; half brother of Derrick & Devin Daniels. His father Dean Daniels was well known during the territory days throughout the Southeast. Derrick and Devin Daniels are both former wrestlers with semi-successful careers in the business as well. Daniels is best known for his work in Headstrong Wrestling(HSW), Xtreme Professional Wrestling(XPW), and most recently Pro Wrestling Honor(PWH). Career Early career Daniels(as Dylan Diamond) debuted in August 19, 1993 after being trained by his father Dean Daniels, wrestling his first match against Armando Dinero in Charlotte, NC. He went on to make a decent living on the independent circuit all across the U.S. whilst touring Japan and Mexico on occasion. U.S. Career Headstrong Wrestling In March 2004, Daniels dropping the Diamond name signed with promoter Joey Matthew's Wichita-based promotion Headstrong Wrestling (HSW), defeating Cameron Ramon in his debut match. Later that night he assisted Brian Rage in defeating the Pain Syndicate in an "FnX" rules tag match. Daniels initially used "We Die Young" by Alice In Chains as his entrance music before switching to the song "Mother" by Danzig. March 2004 - July 2004 During this run he came within mere inches of winning the HSW Evolution Title from then champion El Nutso at the June PPV "Live From Death's Door". He would then go on a four week losing streak, and without notice he disappeared. March 2005 - May 2005 Daniels returned to Headstrong Wrestling upon request of Joey Matthew and participated in a "special appearance" match where lost via DQ to Joey Matthew's protégé "Grade A" PKA. The next week Daniels participated in a #1 Contenders match for the HSW Junior Heavyweight Title. Dylan was eliminated by Deuce Brandon, the match was won by Adrian Veritak. Participants included Adrian Veritak, Anika, Deuce Brandon, Jaden, and Siren. Daniels had a less than stellar feud with Malcolm King(MDK), that included a match with the original(and quite elderly) Malcolm King. His last match during this run was a victory against Akando BlackWhisper in an "FnX" rules match. October 2005 - November 2005 Daniels very short run of Headstrong Wrestling this time around was riddled with cluster fuck scramble and battle royal junior heavyweight matches. After growing tired of that style he left again without notice. January 26, 2006 Dylan teamed with The Mainstreamer against Carnival and Triple B in what he thought was to be the last match of his career. He decided to take time off to be with his new born daughter. Eventually Headstrong Wrestling folded. Xtreme Professional Wrestling (August 2005 - October 2005) In late August 2005 Daniels returned to his independent wrestling roots by signing with North Eastern based Xtreme Professional Wrestling(XPW). His first match was a loss against steroid addict "God's Masterpiece". He would go on to have a series of matches against Impact until finally winning the XPW Pure Title from him. TWA (October 5, 2005) Known by nothing other than TWA Daniels wrestled on their first and last show. It was a poorly constructed attempt by the company at a debut show. Pro Wrestling Honor (January 2007 - March 2007) After a short hiatus with Yoshihiro Kabahi's Pro Wrestling Honor(PWH) making his debut at PWH's Step Up "super card". After the match he blasted his partner Khaos with a fireball sealing his fate as one of the promotions top heels. He went on a winning streak like never before. Toryumon(The weekend of Dominance) Toryumon was a Three night tournament held by PWH during the weekend of February 16 for the recently vacated Pro Wrestling Honor World Championship. Former Champion Bill Graves was forced to vacate due to an injury. Daniels plowed over Damien Black to advance to the second round. Further proving he was going to do anything to win, he stole Evan Bodom's finisher to defeat him. In the third round Bishop almost presented competition but fell short to Daniels' heel tactics. The forth and final round of the tournament proved no easy task for Dylan Daniels as he faced off against Tyler Logan. He unwillingly agreed to have his wife Erica Daniels interfere for the win. Some consider it a tainted victory but Daniels has been quoted as sarcastically saying "A win is a win". SHOCKPro(March 30, 2007) Daniels appearing for Joey Matthew's new promotion SHOCKPro destroyed the real PWH title on the premiere episode of CLASHtv using a log splitter. Pro Wrestling Honor(March 31, 2007) An unknown local talent with an eerie resemblance to Dylan Daniels was hired by Yoshihiro Kobashi. The imposter Daniels was thrown out of Pro Wrestling Honor by Bill Graves during his title defense against Hyenza and Adam Steel. The real Dylan Daniels to this day has never been pinned or forced to submit. His "loss" was more or less a way for Yoshihiro Kabashi to cover his ass after what happened the previous night. The PWH "World" Title is the most "prestigious" title Dylan Daniels has held to date. Pro Wrestling Crusade After coming across footage of Dylan destroying the real PWH World title with a log splitter on SHOCKPro's CLASHtv he was contacted by Pro Wrestling Crusade. They were in need of a veteran to help mold the younger talent. Unfortunately, they only lasted one show. Poor attendance due to lack of promotion, caused Pro Wrestling Crusade to fold before it even got started. 1 : Kingdom Come(Anaheim, California - 12/15/2007) Dylan defeated Aiden Fox in the opening match of Kingdom Come. To this day no footage has surfaced of this match. This was to be the last time Dylan Daniels would be seen, for quite some time. WARPED Wrestling Return(WARPED68 - 12/19/2012) ]After nearly five years away from the business, aside from PKA's infamous Ultraviolent Invitational that was lost due to technical difficulties, in May 2010. Dylan Daniels returned to the ring at WARPED68 in what most would say was match of the night, with PKA. They fought tooth and nail, until PKA gained a victory over Dylan Daniels. Only time will tell if Dylan Daniels is going to stick around, this time. Not So Silent Night vs AJ Fairchild(12/23/2012) After his match of the night with "Grade A" PKA, he was asked to return for the big year end show, Not So Silent Night. This time against Frontier Grappling Arts Champion, AJ Fairchild. Dylan Daniels managed to fight his way to victory after debuting a new trifecta of big body splashes, on Fairchild. Japan career Pro Wrestling STAR (March 2004) Headstrong Wrestling owner Joey Matthew and the owner(s) of Pro Wrestling STAR made agreement for a talent exchange program which would send Dylan Daniels along with Joey Matthew's protégé "Grade A" PKA on a tour of Japan. Upon landing in Japan they were informed that the tour had been canceled and the company had folded. Wrestling Facts Theme Songs *'As Dylan Diamond' :*Black Diamond by KISS *'Primary Theme Song' :*Mother By Danzig *'Headstrong Wrestling' :*We Die Young by Alice In Chains :*Mother by Danzig *'Pro Wrestling Honor' :*Mother By Danzig :*Raining Blood By Slayer(This was used during his title reign) :*Fucking Hostile By Pantera (This was to be his return music) *'WARPED Wrestling' **I'll Cast A Shadow by Pantera Wrestling Style Early career In short, hard hitting, no-nonsense, risk it all, extreme. Dylan Daniels gives back what he was given tenfold. He can bend his opponents like a pretzel or just beat the living shit out of you. His technical ability is rarely matched by those that step in the ring with him. Never hesitates to showcase his aerial abilities. And his fondness for a "Bit of the ol Ultra Violence" has less than a few promoters willing to work with him. MovesetPre-2012 *'Finisher(s)' :*''Primary'' - The Great Disappointment(Splash Mountain DDT) :*''Secondary'' - Riveting Despair(Straitjacket STF rolled into Bow & Arrow) :*''Desperation'' - Ghost Fire Driver(Cradled Belly to Back Brain Buster/Cradle Back drop driver) *'Signature Moves' :*'Misery's Highlight Reel'(Double Springboard Corkscrew Moonsault) :*'Trashed And Scattered'(Sit down Crucifix Bomb off 2nd Turnbuckle) :*'Misery Buster'(Crossed Arm Brainbuster) :*'Misery Buster II'(Inverted Facelock Brainbuster) :*'Inspiration On Demand'(Chop block followed by shimmering warlock) :*'Forget To Remember'(GOTOSLEEP) :*'Nefarious Dreams'(Inverted Suplex into Ace Crusher) :*'That Unnamed Feeling'(Double under hook Back breaker) :*'Half Empty Bottle'(Straitjacket Belly to back suplex with a bridge) :*'Misery Driver'(Half Nelson Driver) :*'Piedmont PlungeTribute'(Cradle Brain buster) 2012 Return After being known in his younger days as a hardcore brawling specialist, he’s toned it down a quite a bit. He’s still a smash mouth brawler, but the high flying he was also known for, is a rarity. He may pull it out in the big matches, but he doesn’t make a habit of it. The most high flying he does is his big body splash off the top. He now prides himself on his newly polished ground game that he integrates into a toned downed version of his former smash mouth style. MovesetReturn *'Finisher(s)' :*''Primary'' - Casting Shadows(3 Body Splashes 1st off the bottom rope, 2nd off the middle, 3rd off the top) :*''Secondary'' - Tribute Buster(Straight Jacket Scoop Brainbuster) :*''Desperation'' - Misery Driver(Sitdown Half Nelson Driver Pin) *'Signature Moves' :*'3/4 Facelock Drop'(Cutter) :*'Jumping Cradle Piledriver' :*'Riveting Despair'(Straight Jacket STF rolled into Bow & Arrow) :*'Daniels Massacre'(Rapid fire combo of leg kicks & palm thrusts ending with a powerful Left crooked arm discus Lariat) :*'Trashed And Scattered'(Sit down Crucifix Bomb off 2nd Turnbuckle) :*'Misery Buster'(Crossed Arm Brainbuster) :*'Misery Buster II'(Inverted Facelock Brainbuster) :*'Inspiration On Demand'(Chop block followed by shimmering warlock) :*'Misery's Highlight Reel'(Double Jump Springboard Corkscrew Moonsault, rare) :*'Nefarious Dreams'(Straight Jacket Inverted Suplex into Ace Crusher) :*'That Unnamed Feeling'(Double under hook Back breaker) :*'Half Empty Bottle'(Straitjacket Belly to back suplex with a bridge) :*'Misery Driver'(Half Nelson Driver) :*'Piedmont PlungeTribute'(Cradle Brain buster) Notable Rivals #El Nutso #PKA #Kevin O'Hara Allies #Erica Daniels #Brian Rage #Johnny Stark Jr. (AKA Mr. Rottentreats) #Douglas Stark (AKA Dougie Treats/"Sir" Douglas Fresh) #Hugo Strange #PKA Titles Held/Accomplishments *'Xtreme Professional Wrestling' :*XPW Pure Champion(x1) *'Pro Wrestling Honor' :*PWH World Championship(x1/Never Pinned Or Forced To Sumbit) Personal life coming soon External links * WARPED Wrestling * @DanielsMassacre on Twitter Category:Wrestlers